1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display projectors, in particular, to vibration technologies utilized in screens for the image display projectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve high resolution or high brightness (luminance) of images that are displayed by an image display projector such as a rear projection-type television system, as the light source, for example, a laser can be used. However, when the laser is used, in comparison to a conventional projection television-system in which a lamp is used as the light source, so-called scintillation that is a screen-glare phenomenon owing to a speckle pattern becomes more noticeable.
As a conventional method to reduce the scintillation, there exists a method in which a screen is vibrated perpendicularly to an image displaying face of the screen (n perpendicular directions to the screen), or either vertically or laterally with respect to the screen (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S55-065940 (1980), pp. 4-6, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2).